Past and Future
by Imaginary Enemies
Summary: In which Mako's grandmother tries to make her ship canon. Set after Book 3 Episode 3.
1. Part 1

Summary: Korra has a conversation with Mako and Bolin's grandmother.

A/N: cause she's cute as a button.

Mako and Bolin's family were totally overwhelming, much to Korra's pleasure. Watching the boys interact with their own blood made Korra's emotions bubble warmly. She was ecstatic to meet half of their origins, and to know how they're truly not alone anymore.

Suddenly, she feels a soft grip on her hand. Korra turns, and sees Mako's cute-as-a-button grandmother tugging on her. "Come," she ushered softly. "I would like to show you something."

Korra smiled and followed the way, away from the bustling party. She followed her down the thin hallway, through a rickety door, and onto a hard couch. The frail woman pulls out a box filled with many sheets of paper.

"This is a box I held of everything I heard of Mako and Bolin. It's mostly their probending career and Bolin's movers. The first thing I put here, though, was a letter from their parents," the woman explained shifting through the papers delicately.

"That's so amazing," Korra mused. "They had support when they didn't even know it."

His grandmother laughed, and it rang through the room. "Of course! They were my long lost grandsons."

She separated two pieces of paper and put the box away. "I got this letter from my son years ago. It had this picture, and I just wanted to show you."

Before Korra knew it, she was looking at a child-Mako. He looked the same, but his features were softer. Not with age, but with inexperience. The hard life hadn't haunted his eyes yet. She was in love with the life that filled his features, the life that's barely there anymore.

"Wow, they were adorable. His mother was beautiful," Korra whispered, now studying each family member individually.

Their grandmother nodded. "I know. I wish I could meet her. I'm glad I get to meet you, though," she added, patting Korra's knee.

Korra chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Dear," she chided. "I know about you and Mako. I can see how in love with you he is. I can see how in love with him you are."

Korra froze, the paper becoming heavy in her grasp. Her mouth became dry, and her eyes began to water. "We… We're not together anymore."

A frail hand was waved through the air, and Korra heard the old woman tisk. "Their grandfather and I had a relationship just like that. We made out just fine."

Korra bit her lip, unable to process. "I'm sorry… I don't want to ruin what you're thinking, but we're definitely over."

More tsking filled the room. "Korra," she said with edge. "You and Mako are meant for each other. Maybe not now, but I know for a fact that I will be receiving a picture like the very one you're holding in your hand in a few years. I won't die until I see it."

Korra laughed, a tear escaping her eye. "Maybe you're right."


	2. Part 2

Summary: Mako talks with his grandmother about Korra.

A/N: Saw a post that prompted me to make a second part. I will be adding a third part later, too!

Mako's mind was a heavy monsoon of emotion. He was happy that his makeshift family was able to meet his blood family, yes anxious because Korra was bonding with them _way_ better than he had anticipated. They adored her.

The Avatar and the officer were friends, of course, but Mako can't look at her without feeling something. He can't talk to her without feeling something that friends don't feel. Hell, he could barely be in the same room as her without feeling the need to gravitate over to her just to feel her presence, to feel that she was there.

He leaned against the open window, and the smell of the lower ring no longer bothering him. In fact, it was welcomed to clear his troubled mind.

The bustling of the gathering was distant in his ears as he tried letting his thoughts out that window. The door opened without him noticing, and a hunched figure shuffled over to where he was stood.

"Mako," Yin placed a light hand on his back. "You're upset."

Not startled by her random appearance, he sighed. "Yeah. It's fine."

She shook her head. "It's not. I can tell it's about the Avatar."

Sighing once more, he told her, "It's fine, Grandmother. Nothing to worry yourself over."

Yin frowned and moved to the bed, patting next to his. "Come here, Mako."

He did, suddenly aware of her overwhelming maternal feeling. He can't remember the last time he was comforted like this. Her aura was seeping into his, making him actually _feel _better.

"I know you've been protecting Bolin for the majority of your life, and that you don't need to be taken care of... But that doesn't mean that you can't be taken care of," she told him, rubbing small circles on his back. "So, please, Mako, for your old grandmother, tell me what you're thinking."

Mako smirked a little, relishing her being and having her there as a rock.

"I'm still in love with Korra," he announced, surprising himself for opening up to easily. "I can't be around her without wanting to _be_ with her. I can't talk to her normally because I love her, I can't function normally around her because I'm so in love with her."

Yin nodded thoughtfully. "So be with her."

Mako shook his head. "I can't, Grandmother. We don't mesh."

Yin laughed. "That's basically what she already said to me. Silly kids."

He looked at her. "Oh... You guys were talking about me then?"

"Yes," Yin nodded. "Because I can tell you two are putting yourselves through pointless troubles. I can't do anything but convince you two that you can work, if you try hard enough."

"We did try."

"Not hard enough," Yin countered.

Mako sat on the bed, soaking in what she had told him. His grandmother had a point, and she seemed intuitive. He and Korra didn't work on the surface, but maybe they didn't try hard enough.

What he did with Asami was the biggest mistake he's made. He was seeking comfort that Korra always gave him, but she wasn't there. Now, he had no support system. Bolin could only do so much, but he couldn't understand his older brothers feelings. Yin was doing a pretty good job at pin pointing the situation, Mako mused.

"I'll try. I will," Mako promised.

Yin smiled. "Don't let her go, sweetie."

Mako smiled and hugged his new-found grandmother, thankful that he finally has the maternal comfort he's been seeking.


End file.
